A Christmas Present
by RikusTwilight
Summary: After another heavy mission the trio receives a letter from Cardinal Barbarella insisting on Leanne's company. What new, strange mission could this be? LeannexBarbarella. Non-graphic allusions to sex.


_Right well, as regular readers of mine will know this is quite a departure (in terms of content) from **When The Glass Shatters**__ (please check it out if you haven't already)  
This is only going to be a one-chapter story, although I may produce a sequel if enough positive feedback comes my way.  
Thankyou for reading and keep doing so!_

**_Resonance of Fate_**

_A Christmas Present_

The snow-covered world of the Tower of Basel was filled with cheer and merriment.

Christmas, that ancient human tradition was still kept alive by these modern human beings.

They too, enjoyed celebrating and receiving presents, yet this civilisation only worshipped 'God' as found in the ancient book and had no exact reason to celebrate this ancient holiday.

Zephyr, Leanne and Vashyron had just finished a mission and had returned to base in order to rest, ever awaiting their next mission.

Waiting in the post-box was a letter from Cardinal Barbarella, that voluptuous woman who, although she worshipped God, Vashyron lusted after immensely.

The Letter read:

* * *

'_I require Leanne, dressed in seasonal-appropriate clothing for an important mission I wish her to undertake __alone__._

_No company required, and is strictly forbidden. My gate guard will escort Miss Leanne in, and keep out intruders. _

_Please report to my manor, _

_Cardinal Barbarella'_

* * *

The team were sceptical about such a request.

_The 'date' she went on with Cardinal Pater earlier in the year was strange enough as it was, but now a second request? This is getting out of hand, yet we can't refuse a Cardinal._

_Damn!_

Vashyron punched the wall as an outrage to such a request. If it were anyone else, he would have refused them.

Yet Cardinals could bring not only wealth but more business.

"Leanne, go get changed. Zephyr and I will escort you as far as we can"

"Err Ok dokey, as long as you think I'll be safe"

Leanne was unsure, yet owed everything to this pair, especially Zephyr who saved her life one year ago.

"Yeah 'course you will. We wouldn't let anything happen to you"

Zephyr reached his arm up and scratched the back of his head, nervously laughing

"You're our best…and only cook"

Leanne giggled a little; she could see Zephyr trying to hide his blushing.

She went to her room, shut the door and started getting changed.

"So… what do you think this is?"

Zephyr sat down on the sofa, waiting for Leanne.

"Honestly… I have no idea. All these strange requests from Cardinals lately. But they bring business so it's just another job and more money for us so we can't argue"

Vashyron leant up against the wall, looking up at the sky-light.

The door opened, and there stood Leanne, dressed in a Mrs Santa outfit, figure-hugging and quite short in the leg.

"Is this ok? Just what we had from that other mission we did recently" She questioned, looking down at how short it was.

"Well, that's what Barbarella wants, so that's what she's getting. Let's go"

Vashyron lead the group out of the base, locking up and leading a sheepish Leanne through a busy Ebel City.

They exited the city, and rode Core Lift 1 up to Level 3, then rode another, smaller elevator up to Level 2.

The trio reached the Cardinal's manor and as promised by the Cardinal's letter, her guard took Leanne's arm and led her into the manor, not letting either of the males through the door.

Leanne was now all alone. Dressed in a silly outfit and in a large and uncomfortable manor. These surroundings were not Leanne's custom.

She heard a beautiful voice which housed a hint of sexual coyness in it.

Leanne glanced up and saw the beautiful Cardinal dressed in a long red dress, which hugged her curvaceous body tight.

It had no distinguishing features apart from a diamond area cut out in the chest, showcasing Barbarella's womanly features off in full view.

It also had a slit down the left leg high up to the thigh, giving anyone who dared to look at the beauty fleeting glances of her perfectly formed leg.

"Leanne, thank you for coming m'dear. I just wanted some girl time, without us being the object of men for once"

"Heh sure, I can understand that Cardinal. You have no idea what those boys can be like"

"Please, please call me Barb… or miss. Whatever you prefer"

She said, placing one hand on Leanne's arm, playfully stroking her fingers up and down it while handing her a glass of wine.

"Please sit down, make yourself comfortable dear and drink up too. Don't be nervous"

"Yes Card-… err Miss. This whole thing is so lovely; the wine, the sofa, your home"

Leanne was warming up to the Cardinal's company, the expensive tasting wine was helping fuel that quicker.

Barbarella sat down next to Leanne. She looked at the girl up and down before wetting her lips and slipping off a crimson stiletto and running her foot up and down Leanne's bare leg.

Leanne looked at the seductive Cardinal; her heart was beating faster than fighting in a battle.

_What is happening to me? Why am I feeling like this?_

Her head was beginning to lighten; the full glass of wine, now empty was taking full effect.

Barbarella leaned over to the blonde-haired girl and saw her blue eyes were beginning to dim.

She placed one hand on Leanne's thigh and pushed her lips up against the girl's wine-soaked pair.

They were soft, as expected. Leanne was nervous, her lips slightly quivering under this new pressure.

_Could I, could I be this girl's first ever kiss? Oh how wonderful!_

A glimmer of something new approached both female's eyes now.

Both started to enjoy the moment and each pushed harder into one another, Leanne's hands now resting on the Cardinal's stomach as her weight was pushing Leanne to lie down on the sofa.

"The wine tastes even better on your lips"

She whispered softly into Leanne's ear, while pushing her knee between the girl's legs, separating them so the Cardinal could lay in-between them.

Leanne giggled, while moving her hand up the Cardinal's stomach, to that diamond in her dress, feeling the area softly with her fingers then squeezing fully one of the woman's breasts.

Leanne's hand could not hold it all, yet she did not care as on that move the Cardinal moved her tongue gently around Leanne's lips and softly into her mouth, massaging her own tongue with the wet and experienced tongue of the woman laying on top of her.

"Leanne, I'm going to give you a little present"

Barbarella whispered once again into the girl's ear and slowly started to move away from her lips, moving her tongue down to the blonde's neck.

Seeing how the dressed wrapped around her chest, she ripped it, revealing most of the girl's chest, but not quite enough for the dominant woman's liking.

She continued down from the neck then collarbone and finally to the tip of her cleavage before the ripped dress prohibited any further exploration.

The Cardinal explored further, ripping ever more holes in the once lovely festive outfit just so she could kiss Leanne's beautiful soft body.

Eventually, the dress managed to come off simply due to the many frays in it.

Leanne was left lying on the crimson sofa, purely naked.

The red-dressed woman was kissing her way down to the girl's thighs, and Leanne could only moan in pleasure as the combination of wonderful ecstasy, experienced lips and beautiful wine flooded her entire being.

Barbarella's tongue slipped past Leanne's defences and through into the core of her very soul.

She loved the soft, velvet nature of her sweetness and continued to exercise her tongue to produce more.

Leanne could only close her eyes and think of nothing but the older blonde in the middle of her lap doing everything Leanne had always wanted to experience.

Barbarella grabbed the girl's thigh and felt her head pushed deeper into Leanne's velvet due to the girl's forceful ruffling of her hair.

She wasn't complaining either way. Exercising her tongue even more now, the Cardinal (a title which lost all formal barriers at this very primal moment) hit the spot she had been building the girl up to.

With one final flick of that experienced tongue, it sent Leanne into a wild craze, fluttering and waving for a brief moment before she settled down and slumped happily onto the sofa once again.

Barbarella came back up to Leanne's lips, kissing them softly; once, twice and three times leaving longer kisses on each round.

She stood up, straightening her dress and licking her lips, smiling when remnants of Leanne came flooding back to her before reaching for a box behind the sofa.

It was a deep blue box, wrapped with a silk red ribbon around it. The Cardinal placed the box on the sofa and Leanne composed herself.

Still naked, she sat up and slowly undid the beautiful box. A smile came across her face as she saw what was inside:

A sparkling silver dress, exactly Leanne's size. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen (apart of course from the woman who just made love to her)

"See, now you have had two presents tonight. I thought the dress would be a nice replacement for the one I ruined"

The Cardinal spoke with emotion in her voice, that which was not present at the beginning of the evening.

"Th-Thank you Miss. This is… too much"

"Don't be silly, I enjoyed our time together and I want to show you my appreciation for you. Please wear it when this occurs"

The woman held a fine piece of paper in her hand. Leanne took it and it read:

* * *

'_The First Moon Ball_

_Dance underneath the first full white moon of the year.  
Romance, Mystery and Magic await._

Open to the invited and a Plus One.'

* * *

"Leanne, I want you to accompany me, as my date. This isn't a mission, but I would like you to come of your own free will"

"Yes! Of course I will. You are beautiful so I would love to"

Leanne stood up, wrapped her arms around Barbarella's neck and kissed her deep on the lips.

The Cardinal did not expect this sudden flurry of emotion from the inexperienced girl, yet did not hesitate to place her hands on the girl's naked waist, gently stroking up and down with her fingers, making Leanne giggle through her kisses.


End file.
